Ballum
by Nicccccxo
Summary: A story about a male strugging with his sexuality


Chapter One

New Beginnings

Ben arrives at the tube, a bag over his shoulder and his hand wrapped around his daughter Lexie's hand , Lola is on the other side of him, he looks around and smiles "home sweet, home" he mumbles as he picks up his daughter and starts to walk across the square.

As normal the square is busy, locals going over to the market, and the market getting ready to open up, he stops out side the Vic and turns to Lola, "stick to the plan and we will be out of here in no time" when someone catches his eye, as Callum runs past out of breathe and sweaty, you can see the flicker in bens eyes as he smiles but walks towards Ian's house.

He walks in with a loud shout "mum you here?" He shuts the door and Kathy walks out "oh Ben" she is so happy to her son back at home she walks over and hugs him, Ben hugs back he's always cared about his mum, she bends down to give Lexie a kiss and hug, "I'll put the kettle on" she smiles and goes to boil the water.

It's a sunny day at the square so Ben takes no time to announce his arrival, he gathers everyone in the vic and walks in, Phil is in shock, Jay is over the moon he walks over and hugs Ben "welcome back bro" he grins and everyone hugs and welcomes him but Ben stands there looking at his dad "aren't you happy to see me" he smiles Phil laughs it off and walks over "welcome home son" with a one armed hug, Ben sits down and takes his coat off "what's everyone drinking" as he stands up and walks to the bar.

Whitney is there "so your back then" she smiles at Ben "it seems that way" Ben laughs as he spots the man he seen before looking at him a little too long "So Whitney a new boyfriend" he smirks in Callum's direction, whit calls him over "yeah this Callum" you can see how happy he makes her, "Ben Mitchell" he smiles as he puts his hand out "uh, Callum highway" both of them shakes hands "what can I get ya?" Ben orders and goes back to his family.

After a few conversations and more drinks later Phil turns to Ben "so where have you been? Why are you back?" He looks at Ben l, Ben clearing his throat "I'm back to see the family, he smiles I mean after all that's important" he picks up his drink and takes a sip his eyes wondering and he spots Callum again, in that moment Callum turns and see's Ben there eyes connecting for a second before he turns and walks away, Ben smiles and puts down his drink.

The night carries in laughing and talking with each other as Mick rings the bell "last order ladies and gents" Ben walks over to the bar and Callum is serving, he orders and watches as his phone goes off, he pulls it out and calls Callum over "here mate hands him some money, only been here a few hours and then men already want me" he smirks, winks and walks out the bar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning was a busy one for Ben, he got the car lot back for him and jay, and his plan of taking his dad down is still going steady, he's waking through the market as he overhears a conversation between Callum and Whitney, later that day he catches Callum "I can help ya out you know" he smiles and points in the direction of the car lot, Ben knows that the cars are stolen and Callum being Callum agrees to buy one to help Whitney with her business, he decides to change it up before showing her so takes it to another place across town but gets pulled up by the police and comes to learn that it is stolen.

Feeling angry he storms back to the square and Ben is no where to be found, he walks up to Ian's house and bangs on the back door, Ben opens it "Me highway please come in" she smirks "what can I do for ya?" Callum takes no time "you sold me a stolen van?!" He demands, bens face curls into a smirk "maybe, but look mate it's fine I've sorted it" callum walks around a little "I want my money back!" He demands Ben holds a laugh in "That is going to be a no" and laughs, Callum without thinking grabs him and pushes him up against the wall, his emotions running all over the place looks at Ben and down to his lips and back at him, Ben watches closely and then he clicks his eyes open wide looks at halfway "I smell queer he hisses, that's why they call you half way" he gasps with a smirk, Callum pulls away "NO!" I ain't like that he shouts, he's scared how can Ben see it and no one else can, Ben carry's on "I bet you loved the Army, same with me in prison all them blocks" Callum didn't give him time to answer instead takes a swing at him and knocks him to the chair .. Ben laughs "that hurt" as Callum starts to walk out Ben calls after him "call me sometime" and with that Callum is out on the square not knowing what to think other than Ben had found out his secret what now? He's panicking, he had to get away but how and where would he go?


End file.
